Cool
by Uchiha-Griffin
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have a little get-together after they're seeing new people. How will things turn out?... SASUSAKU GAASAKU/SASUKARIN


"Cool"

By Uchiha-Griffin

Disclaimer: What?! Of course I'm Kishi Masashimoto!! Creator of… um… Nay-roo-toe! --yea, that's it…--

NOTE: I DO NOT SUPPORT SASUKARIN! GAASAKU IS OK, BUT SASUSAKU PWN3NS!!

Summary:

Sasuke and Sakura have a little get together after they're both seeing new people. How will things turn out? (SASUSAKU??) (SASUKARIN/GAASAKU)

--

An elegant chime echoed through the halls.

Sakura walked to the front door of her mansion, sighing. That should be Sasuke.

She placed a strand of pink hair behind her ear. She was so 'excited' to see Sasuke's new girlfriend.

He had just invited himself over for tea this afternoon, like they were still in love or something.

Yeah. _Sure_.

She opened the door with a smile. No need to give into his torture this quickly.

Sasuke stood there with a smug smile. Sakura wasn't looking at him, though. She raised a perfect eyebrow in this girl's(?) direction.

She was extremely plain, with the exception of the bright maroon hair and glasses. She wore a purple cocktail dress. She had too much makeup on.

Sakura made that evaluation in less than 20 seconds. Then she turned her attention to her ex, smiling pleasantly.

He was wearing a simple black suit with a purple tie, to match her dress. Gag.

"Welcome, Sasuke! And, who might you be….?" She said, glancing at the girl. "I'm Karin." She said, not bothering to smile.

Hm. Interesting.

"Hello, Sakura." Sasuke said, sounding bored, as usual, but still barely smiling. "Won't you come in, Sasuke? Karin?" Sakura invited, pushing the door open wider.

They walked in, holding hands. Sakura suppressed another gag.

--

Soon they were all seated in the massive living room on the plush, imported couches.

"So, Sakura, how have you been?" Sasuke asked, eyeing the crystal chandelier. "_My_ Gaara is the president of an important company, so pretty good." She answered.

"In fact," Sakura continued, "He should be home sometime soon." Sasuke frowned. "I see." he said.

Karin just sat, scowling. Sakura turned to her. "So, Karin. What do you do for a living?" "I'm in real estate." She answered, bored.

"Hmm. Sounds interesting." Sakura said. (She was trying to suppress her laughter at the thought of Karin trying to sell anything. She would probably just resort to violence in the end, if the person didn't buy.)

"Well, what do you do?" Karin said, defensive. "I'm a romance novelist." Sakura answered.

Karin didn't bother to respond. "Sasuke, has your job been going well?" Sakura asked. "Well…." Sasuke began, but he was interrupted.

Gaara walked into the room. "Gaara-kun!" Sakura said, immediately jumping up and running over to him, even though she had five-inch stilettos on.

He smiled an quickly kissed her. "Hey." He said, then turned with a frown to Karin and Sasuke. "Who're they?" he asked.

"Oh, Gaara-kun! That's Sasuke, my ex-boyfriend, and his girlfriend, Karin." Sakura said, pointing to them respectively.

Karin stared at Gaara in surprise. That usually happens when the notice all the designer brands he and Sakura wear.

He happened to be wearing a Boss by Hugo Boss suit and a Fendi tie. Sakura was wearing a black Juicy Couture cocktail dress with a few pricey pieces of jewelry, courtesy of Gaara.

Or maybe she was staring because she was wondering if someone who was as rich as Gaara could look the way he did. He had a tattoo of the Kanji for 'love' on his left temple and had on loads of black eyeliner.

"Oh. Well, I'll be in my office if you need me, baby." He said, kissing her once more. She walked back over to the couch, sitting down and smiling at Sasuke and Karin.

"Anyway… how did you say your job was?" Sakura asked Sasuke. Karin suddenly stood up. "Where's the bathroom." The way she asked, it sounded more like a statement.

"Which one? We have 9 bathrooms." Sakura asked, the air of innocence. "The closest one," Karin managed through her clenched teeth.

"Down the hall off the foyer, right past the double mahogany doors, and don't touch anything expensive-looking on the way, OK?" Sakura said. "Thanks," Karin said, sounding like she would rather rip her own arm off than spend another moment there.

She left the room quickly. After a minute or so of silent waiting, there was the sound of breaking glass.

Sakura shrugged. "Oh, well. I got that a silent auction anyway."

--

As soon as she was definitely gone, the glaring contest between Sasuke and Sakura was on. Suddenly he smiled pleasantly.

"Sakura, I'm so glad you found someone who uses just as much hair dye as you do." Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled back. "I'm glad you found someone just as boring and moody as yourself."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Oh? Thank you." Sakura smiled menacingly. "I saw in the paper two days ago your company's stocks are down 4 points." Sasuke scowled.

"And… I also saw… Gaara-kun's company's stocks went up 4 points." Sakura smirked.

"I saw your latest novel came out, so I picked up a copy." Sasuke said , smiling back twice as menacingly.

"Oh? Have you bothered reading it? It would give you good ideas for your… red-hot nights with that whore you call your girlfriend." Sakura said.

"Oh, and I'm sure you and your husband have had to replace tons of bedroom furniture already? Oh, and YES, I DID read that crap you call a novel. I burned it." Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry you didn't like it. All the critics are saying it's my best one yet." Sakura said, pretending to be hurt.

Sasuke and Sakura leaned in untill their noses touching, their faces discontorted with rage.

(Cue the chorus of the song, 'When You're Mad' by Ne-Yo)

After a few seconds of complete and total silence, Sasuke dropped his anger and gripped Sakura tightly and kissed her passionately.

Sakura kissed him back. Sure, Sasuke still loved Karin(Well actually not very much) and Sakura still loved Gaara(Actually she really did love him), but somewhere, deep down, they still loved each other.

Sasuke pushed her down onto the couch, still kissing her. Sakura got her fingers tangled in his hair. Suddenly, the ominous clicking of high heels against tile floor reached them.

"Karin!" they both whispered, staring at each other one last time before Sasuke jumped up, brushing his clothes off and running back to his couch. Sakura did the same, running her fingers through her hair.

The two went back to talking cheerfully. "So, Sasuke. I'm happy you could visit, but my editor needs my outline for my newest story by tomorrow, so I need to work on it." Sakura said, smiling.

"Of course, of course." Sasuke said, smiling and standing. "C'mon, Karin! Let's go home!"

Karin was confusedly scowling. Sakura waved to them as they drove away, then closed the door.

She sighed and walked toward Gaara's office. "Bleh… I feel weird for kissing Sasuke…" She thought, blushing.

Gaara looked up at her when she entered the office and smiled. Sakura smiled back with a raised eyebrow and sat, perched on the edge of his huge desk.

"Hey… are those two gone now?" He asked, going back to the papers on his desk. "They most certainly are." Sakura said.

He immediately stopped writing as she hopped off the desk and walked around it, now sitting right on top of the papers Gaara had been working on.

"Sakura…" he said, raising an eyebrow, "you know I have to have these papers all done by tomorrow."

"Gaara," She said, jutting her lip out, "You know my manuscript is due tomorrow."

"What's your point?" he asked. "My point is…" she said, grabbing his tie and pulling him closer, "I need some inspiration."

--

Hehe. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!

Reviews inspire me to keep writing! And I'd rather have flames than no reviews at all!!

Let me know what I shold change! OR not change! Please, I beg of you!


End file.
